This invention relates to safety belts in automotive vehicles.
It is well known statistically that the use of safety belts in automobiles and trucks dramatically reduces the risk of serious injury or death resulting from vehicular accidents. In spite of this known fact, and for various reasons, not all of which are understood, many people will not use their seat belts. Some states, notably Texas and New Jersey, have enacted laws making it illegal not to use one's seat belt.
To overcome this problem of nonuse of seat belts, it is an object of this invention to provide a passive device which reminds persons seated in a vehicle to fasten his or her seat belt. The device causes mild discomfort to the person seated in the vehicle until the seat belt is properly engaged.